Finally!
by LunaB1134
Summary: “Ginny I – he – it happened.”Silence. “What happened?”Ron was apologizing to Hermione when aninteresting development occurred. How will Ron work this out? First story ever! R&R, please! Warning just in case.


Disclaimer: Take the "Are you J.K.R. ?" Quiz!

Are you loved by many bookworm fans from all over the world? No

Are you richer than the Queen of England? No

Do you own Harry Potter? No

If You Answered:

Yes to All: Congratulations! You are J.K. R.! You are rich and famous, have a brilliant mind, and are known as "the Goddess". Come and visit us anytime! Oh, and donate any time, too!

No to All: Tough luck, kid. You are some weird teenager obsessed with Harry Potter and have like, zip money. You own broken pens, a large notebook, and a computer with a printer. You are most likely a geek. You suck. Get away from us.

It was Christmas break. The Gryffindor common room was unusually empty and quiet, except for two girls, one with brown bushy hair, and the other with fiery red hair.

"What happened to you? I thought you were going to confront the idiot about his Krum issues after extra Arithmancy. You look like someone hit you in the head with a bludger, except you're happy about it. "

"Oh. Really."

"Yeah."

"Mmm."

"Seriously, what's going on? You have to have a reason to look that happy. It's almost humanly impossible."

"Oh, you'll just laugh if I tell you."

"No, I won't. Unless it has something to do with my brothers that I can tease them about in public."

"You wouldn't!"

"Aha! So one of my brothers was involved in this sudden happiness."

"Ginny, no, you've got it all wrong-"

"Oh, hush, I can read you like a book. Now, it couldn't be Bill…not Charlie…not Percy, either…"

"Oh, my gosh, not Percy!"

"Just joking. Fred and George have left, so it must be my dear brother Ronald."

"Er- yes…"

" You've got that dreamy look on your face again. Not a fight then, but maybe…oh my God."

"What?"

"He apologized without you having to confront him! That's wonderful! My brother is gaining his senses, after all!"

"No… "

"Well, then what?"

"It's kind of private."

"So? It's not like I'm Lavender or Parvati."

"Yes, but…"

"What did he do? Wait… oh, God."

"What?"

"Did he tell you something about- well, about- Harry and I?"

"Why would he?"

"Really? Good then Wouldn't want that to get out. Anyways, what'd he say?"

"Hm…"

"There you go, all fazed out again. Tell me. NOW."

"Hm."

"I'm warning you! I've told you about things, you've told me, trust me!"

"Ginny- I – he – it happened."

Silence.

"What happened?"

"You know…"

"You mean… bloody hell!"

"You get it?"

"You're JOKING! He did? Finally! It took you two long enough!"

"Hey! I realized it before he did, Ginny."

"Sure, Hermione…"

The 7th year boys' dormitory door slammed.

"Bloody hell."

"Hello to you, too."

"Bloody hell."

"I've heard."

"Bloody hell."

"So it seems."

"_Bloody_ hell."

"Hello, you've reached the Best Friend Line. We're not here right now, so please listen to

this random red-headed Weasley swear incessantly until we're back.'

"Shut up, Potter."

"That's better. What's up?"

"Hermione's going to _kill _me."

"Well, you were destined for an early death ever since you started that Krum fight with Hermione, which, I might add, you were going to apologize for today."

"This is different. It wasn't about Krum. It's all my fault."

"Oh, no! What have you done? I'm sure Hermione will never speak to you again, especially since she's been in lo- I mean, I, I, shouldn't have said that. Should I talk to her?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I can take a hint. Just tell me what happened."

"Er-well-it's not really something I'd like to share with anyone."

"God, Weasley. Just spit it out. We trust each other, all that, y'know, best friend thing."

"Okay… just promise you'll kill me after I tell you.'

"We'll see."

"Well, you see, I've- been feeling bad about the whole 'fighting with Hermione' thing.

It's just not that fun and all. So…I went to apologize…"

"And, she yells at you and refuses your apology, swearing that you never mean anything you say?"

"Did I say that? No. Okay, so I went down to the Arithmancy classroom, knowing she was taking even more lessons from Professor Vector (the girl's insane) and asked if I could- you know- talk to her."

"So then she yells at you and hexes you into a jellied blob."

"Shut up, Harry. Well she looked at me funny and said all right, and so I went into the nearest empty classroom-"

"Oh, no. You didn't."

"What?"

"Not the Charmless Carrels?"

"Er- yes."

"Jeez, Ron! That's the ultimate _snogging section _of the school!"

"Ah. That explains a lot."

"Get on with it."

"Er- yeah. So we went in, and I closed the door, and she looked at me weird again, and I opened my mouth, about to launch into my perfectly prepared speech about how I was sorry and how I didn't think Krum was an idiot and how I won't ever sneak into her letters again and----and."

"Yes?"

"Well- er- the Carrels are-er rather small and so… we were kind of smushed together already and… well, I kind of- leaned forward."

"Yes?"

"Um… yes_… leaned forward_…"

"I got that but- oh. Oh. OH. My."

"Can you kill me now?"

"A few questions. Did you even apologize about Krum?"

"No. Now?"

"Prat. Wait a second. Do you even realize how _dumb_ you two are?"

"Hey! I'm not dumb, and Hermione is anything but. So what are you saying?"

"Never mind. What did Hermione do?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? Do you think I actually stayed? I ran!"

"Hm. Okay. Where is she?'

"Probably in the common room, raging at my stupidity."

"All right. See you in the common room in twenty minutes."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Twenty minutes. Oh, and Ron? Took you two long enough."

Hermione was sitting in an armchair, sighing dreamily, while Ginny was shaking her head, although a broad smile was on her face. She was quite happy. Hermione took another second to smile at the thought of Ron's face. This was quite engaging, until an awful thought occurred to her. Maybe he didn't actually do it on purpose. Maybe there was an enchantment on the Charmless Carrels, maybe he just fell onto her, maybe he- didn't like her the way she did. Hermione's expression soon changed to one of dismay, then horror, as a pair of large feet came slowly down the boy's staircase, slowly followed by a pair of jeans, then a torso, and then Ron's freckled face. He looked worried and scared. When she saw him, Ginny stood up, knocking over her ink bottle.

"I'll see you later, Hermione!" squeaked Ginny, scrambling out of the portrait hole. As it swung shut, Hermione looked shyly up at Ron.

"Er-" he started, his ears rapidly turning red, "I just- I didn't think- I'm sorry."

Ron had no idea what the hell he was supposed to be doing. Hermione was looking at him anxiously as he began, and he had no doubt she was furious with him. He prepared to start in on his apology about Krum, now having a rather large post script about how he had never meant to kiss her, it had just happened, and he was dreadfully sorry as he knew how she must be quite mad at him, when he said something completely unexpected that came from the depths of his mind.

"I love you."

_Where did that come from,_ Ron asked himself angrily, although it was quite true. Hermione looked quite shocked, and Ron could see that her eyes were lit up, prepared to start a lecture on how he had no right whatsoever to love her, because she was already engaged to Vicky.

He watched as Hermione closed her eyes, and stood up. She opened her eyes, and Ron stared into them. She had tears in her eyes. Unwittingly, he reached out a hand and wiped them away. Hermione smiled.

"I love you, too."

Ron's heart leaped. In fact, it bounded. Hermione smiled some more. _This is quite pleasant, _he thought. _I could get used to this._ He touched her hand. She changed her grip and squeezed it.

Hermione was blissful. This was finally happening. This was how it should be. She stepped closer to Ron. "Can I…?" he asked. She ignored him. Instead, she lightly pressed her mouth to his. _That's better, now that he's shut up,_ Hermione thought happily. Ron was indeed shut up, for snogging Hermione was a task that required his full attention, and he didn't want anything distracting him.

Harry stepped down the staircase, then cautiously opened the door. An awful scene was occurring in front of him. Harry could barely stand it. His two best friends were snogging their brains out (well, Hermione's was too big for even Ron to snog out, but hey, it's a figure of speech). Harry decided to have a bit of fun. He burst open the door, crossed right in front of the couple, well in their eyesight (and whistling) and paused. He just stared at them. For two whole minutes. Then didn't even look up. Then, when Hermione started showing slight signs of surfacing (i.e., stirring from her vegetative state in Ron's arms), Harry sped up and out of the common room.

_Thank God there's no-one else here for Christmas, _Harry thought. Then, a sudden bolt of brilliance struck him. He set off quickly and quietly, hoping to catch Ginny and move her into some private broom closet, so he could share the news.

The End

A/N: First story ever written. Hope you guys like it! And: If you loved it, REVIEW! If you hated it, REVIEW! If you have cheddar cheese, my goodness, send it to me, and REVIEW! Luna


End file.
